The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having an image input function such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile telephone (including the Personal Handy-phone System (PHS)), a remote controller for consumer electronics such as a television or a videocassette recorder, a personal computer equipped with a camera, a monitoring camera, and so forth. For example, the imaging apparatus can be used for imaging a still image or a moving image of an object at a normal distance such as the user of the imaging apparatus or for reading a close up still image such as a digital code, characters, or the like with high precision. Then, the read image is displayed as it is, or the read image data is decoded to collect the information included in the digital code or the characters therein, so that the collected information can be displayed or used for various processes such as communication or the like.
Generally, an imaging apparatus having an image input function such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or the like has advantages, if it is capable of reading an approximate image of a bar code that is one kind of digital codes, while it can also read a desired image such as, for example, an image of the user himself/herself or the scenery. Because the bar code can represent various information such as, for example, a mail address, a homepage address, a telephone number, a facsimile (FAX) number, a company name, a belonging section, a job title, or the like, the use of such information in combination with the above-mentioned desired image can contribute to realize highly effective communications.
Conventionally, a specialized scanner has been used for reading a bar code. There are examples of reading bar codes by using image input devices such as personal computers or the like. In such cases, an image input lens for imaging an object at a normal distance such as the user or the scenery ranging from a short distance (e.g., approximately 0.3 m) to a long distance has been used for reading a bar code.
However, using the above mentioned specialized scanner is highly complicated in operation and handling, and thus it is not practical. In addition, when the lens for imaging an object at a normal distance is used to read a bar code as described above, it is difficult to read a complicated image due to an insufficient resolution, especially a two-dimensional bar code or the like, to decode and recognize the information included in the image.
As a solution for this problem, it is conceivable to prepare one normal lens for imaging an object at a normal distance (e.g., the user) and one close-up lens for imaging an object nearer than the object at a normal distance (e.g., a bar code), and to select or switch the proper imaging lens for use by revolving a platter on which the imaging lenses are attached or by sliding these imaging lenses. However, such operation is complicated and impractical, and moreover, such constructions hinder a miniaturization of the imaging apparatus.
Accordingly, it is desirable that an imaging apparatus has an image input function to image not only an object at a normal distance such as the user, scenery, or the like, but also an object such as a bar code nearer than the object at a normal distance readily with high precision.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an imaging apparatus which is capable of imaging a first object at a normal distance and a second object nearer than the first object readily with high precision.